Carbon nanotubes (CNTs), comprising multiple concentric shells and termed multi-wall carbon nanotubes (MWNTs), were discovered by Iijima in 1991 [Iijima, Nature 1991, 354, 56-58]. Subsequent to this discovery, single-wall carbon nanotubes (SWNTs), comprising single graphene sheets rolled up on themselves to form cylindrical tubes with nanoscale diameters, were synthesized in an arc-discharge process using carbon electrodes doped with transition metals [Iijima et al., Nature 1993, 363, 603-605; and Bethune et al., Nature 1993, 363, 605-607]. These carbon nanotubes (especially SWNTs) possess unique mechanical, electrical, thermal and optical properties, and such properties make them attractive for a wide variety of applications. See Baughman et al., Science, 2002, 297, 787-792.
Methods of making CNTs include the following techniques: arc discharge [Ebbesen, Annu. Rev. Mater. Sci. 1994, 24, 235-264]; laser oven [Thess et al., Science 1996, 273, 483-487]; flame synthesis [Vander Wal et al., Chem. Phys. Lett. 2001, 349, 178-184]; and chemical vapor deposition [U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,415], wherein a supported [Hafner et al., Chem. Phys. Lett. 1998, 296, 195-202] or an unsupported [Cheng et al., Chem. Phys. Lett. 1998, 289, 602-610; Nikolaev et al., Chem. Phys. Lett. 1999, 313, 91-97] metal catalyst may also be used.
Techniques of suspending and chemically functionalizing CNTs have greatly facilitated the ability to manipulate these materials, particularly for SWNTs which tend to assemble into rope-like aggregates [Thess et al., Science, 1996, 273, 483-487]. Such suspending techniques typically involve dispersal of CNTs with surfactant and/or polymer material [see Strano et al., J. Nanosci. and Nanotech., 2003, 3, 81; O'Connell et al. Chem. Phys. Lett., 2001, 342, 265-271]. Such chemical functionalization of CNTs is generally divided into two types: tube end functionalization [see, e.g., Liu et al., Science, 1998, 280, 1253-1256; Chen et al., Science, 1998, 282, 95-98], and sidewall functionalization [see, e.g., PCT publication WO 02/060812 by Tour et al.; Khabashesku et al., Acc. Chem. Res., 2002, 35, 1087-1095; and Holzinger et al., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed., 2001, 40, 4002-4005], and can serve to facilitate the debundling and dissolution of such CNTs in various solvents. Scalable chemical strategies have been, and are being, developed to scale up such chemical manipulation [Ying et al., Org. Letters, 2003, 5, 1471-1473, Bahr et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2001, 123, 6536-6542; and Kamaras et al., Science, 2003, 301, 1501].
SWNTs are typically synthesized with polydisperse micrometer lengths where they are bound into microscopic entangled ropes. Many applications, however, will require short undamaged individual nanotubes 20-100 nm in length. For example, the introduction of SWNTs into electronic devices will clearly require the ability to place SWNTs of a specific band gap and precise length in a well-defined location on a substrate. Techniques have been developed for cutting SWNTs into shorter segments. See, e.g., Gu et al., Nano Lett. 2002, 2, 1009-1013; and Ziegler et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2005, 127, 1541-1547. However, while these processes yield SWNTs of shorter length, they often still have significant polydispersity. Hithertofore, length-based separations of SWNTs have been limited to small-scale techniques such as chromatography and electrophoresis [Heller et al., J. Am Chem. Soc., 2004, 126, 14567-14573].
In view of the foregoing, a simpler, more scalable method of length separation would be extremely useful.